deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Sasatso
"Heheh...Do not underestimate this engineer! I am Mika Sasatso, the Hyper Engineer! Ninetails, Flaronis! Your days are marked now! - Mika Sasatso Mika Sasatso is an oc by Zinniax-13 Death Battle Ideas * Mika + Sasuno vs White Ranger + Tigerzord Possible opponents *Batman *Captain America *The Punisher *The Engineer Backstory Mika Sasatso is a gifted girl of hyperintelligence. Life was going well for her until Ninetails (OC) ravaged her town, killing her parents. Despite calling for Flaronis, he never came. This sparked hatred inside her, and declared that their days were marked. She began working on destructive tech to cause the destruction of both. This along with her intelligence and logic made her a cold machine of destruction. Eventually she crossed paths with Flaronis Destina. She declared her hatred over him before she combated him. After 20 minutes of fighting, she finally fell. Still hating Flaronis, she tried to attack him again, which he talked her out of. Flaronis then convinced her that friendship was the better option, and that she should help him fight Ninetails (OC). She agreed, though still having her hatred. She is currently working with Flaronis, not afraid to mow anything down that gets in her way. Death Battle Info Name: Mika Sasatso. Age: 13 Height: 4'6" Weight: 100 lbs Traits Hyper Intelligence: Mika has an IQ of 450. Gear Wrench: She uses this and her creative mind to build stuff. Energy cells: She uses these to power her tech. She carries 18 at all times. Remotes: What she uses to control her tech Other building/Cradting equipment. Weapons/Tools Satsu *A sigil like divice. *Can fire energy lasers. *Lasers can be charged for powerful city-busting blasts, or fired in rapid-fire. *Charging uses up a lot of battery power, and has to replace energy cells when used up/ Rikona *A pistol that fires pressure-point darts. *Darts stun enemies on contact for a few seconds. *Limited to 12 shots. IceBurst *A pair of ice-enhanced gauntlets. *Increases her striking power immensely. *Powered by energy-cells. *Can fire blasts of ice, or form ice from punches. *Has to be replace in batteries once used up. FlameBuster *A pair of fire-enhanced ice skates. *Powered by energy cells. *Increases kicking power immensely *Can form fire in blasts, or through kicks. *Limited battery, and has to be replaced once used up. Power Shield *A force field device that increases durability immensely. *Creates a force field that can harm enemies by ramming into them. *Is powered by energy cells. *Can deflect projectiles. *Deflecting projectiles and use of it uses up batteries. *Once batteries are dry, energy cells must replace it for further use. Sasuno Sasuno is a giant mech suit that she can summon on call. It can move at supersonic speeds and carries a hyperbust blaster as its weapon, which can demolish many cities at once. The mech suit is very durable and offers Mika protection. It is her personal favorite tool. It does have limited battery though, and extensive use can cause it to overload and blow up. Still, it is her ace card, and she will use it to mow down her opponents. Sasuno's skills Energy-Slicer: Sasuno uses his energy blade for rapid strikes capable of doing good damage. Hyper-Shield: An enhanced version of power-shield fitted for Sasuno. FlameKiller: A flamethrower attached to Sasuno. It burns at temperatures hot enough to completely melt steel. IceBreaker: A ice blaster that can shatter steel with ease. HyperBust Beam: A blaster that is Sasuno's ace. A powerful beam capable of destroying up to 5-6 cities at once. Feats Outsmarted Flaronis in combat Sasuno was durable enough to tank multi-city nukes. Has solved calculations thought to be impossible. Smart enough to give anyone brainhurt. Destroyed buildings with one punch from IceBurst. Flaws Relies HEAVILY on batteries, and is completely helpless once she runs out of them. A completely average human aside from smarts. Cocky and Arrogant. Overconfident with an ego. Bullets can easily put her down if not defended by her tech. Mary Sue Score 21 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Original Characters Category:Technology users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Mecha wielder Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Combatants with Big Weapons